Jeminya Malum
Jeminya Abigail Malum is the tiefling paladin of the party in Welcome to the Show. She is the rightful queen of the kingdom of Directian and the catalyst for the initial adventure. Though she is a tiefling, Jeminya has spent much of her life disguised as a regular human. Appearance In her human disguise, Jeminya has long black hair, blue eyes, and white skin. In her true form, she has red skin, curved horns atop her head, pointed ears, and a long tail. Her redeemed form has her skin a pale white while the rest of her physical features remain unchanged. Her standard wear is a suit of chain-mail armor with half-plates that cover her shoulders and chest. She wears a red cape and a matching skirt around her armor, as well as a necklace with the insignia of Hieroneous. Her ceremonial armor is as pictured; a polished white half-plate armor set with gold trim and maroon undercloths, as well as purple tails. Personality For the most part, Jeminya is a very serious woman. She is determined, focused, and has a strong sense of right and wrong. She cares very much for the people of her kingdom, and is extremely dedicated to her vow to always aid those in need. She is also very kind-hearted, having a particular soft spot for children, and is very compassionate to others. She is also incredibly inspiring and encouraging, as best shown by her relationship with Faerthurin. Being a queen, Jeminya is a natural leader. She is the sort who will fight on the front lines with her troops, believing in direct action over delegation. However, she is also pretty reckless, often charging into situations first and asking questions later. She is ferociously stubborn as well, and can occasionally be narrow-minded despite her good intentions. Once she has set her mind to a goal, there is nothing that will stand in her way. Jeminya is incredibly insecure. Having been born of devilish descent, she is afraid of what will happen to her should the truth about her true heritage be revealed. For this reason, she spends all of season 1 disguised as a human with lycanthropy, using a werewolf disguise as an excuse when fighting with her claws and fangs. When her true self is revealed at the end of season 1, she is so distraught and afraid that she attacks her friends even as they are trying to reassure her that they still care about her and don't care that she is a tiefling. Her insecurity about her bloodline and the prejudice that devil-bloods face has also left her afraid to have children of her own, even though she does want to. Even though she is by nature a serious woman, Jeminya is not without her quirks or a sense of humor. She is not above teasing her comrades, even as early on as the tunnels to escape the arena, and she's been known to make the occasional sarcastic quip from time to time. She enjoys a good laugh, and will crack a joke when she feels people need to relax. Early Life Jeminya and her sister Simula were born to King Speculo Malum of Directian and Archdevil Glasya as part of an infernal Pact Immediate. The goal of this deal was so Asmodeus could get mortals of his bloodline into power on the mortal plane and spread his bloodline throughout Alatastica, effectively damning the world through the Primeval Pact. Jeminya was gifted her stallion Starjay due to her showing a love of animals early on. Her father also personally instructed her on how to ride. Due to their tiefling heritage, Jeminya and her sister frequently got into mischief and nearly died once by getting eaten by giant worms when they were at the age of six. In response, Glasya asked Asmodeus to lay the curse on the twins that linked their lives to each other. Afterwards, their lives were fairly good. They would periodically travel to a small farmhouse out in the countryside where they could drop their infernal disguises and run and play freely. One day, Inquisitors of Hieroneous found out about Jeminya, Simula, and Glasya's true nature. In the middle of the night, they raided Directian Castle and stole Jeminya, taking her into the streets. Her captors debated about how they should kill her, when she was suddenly rescued by an agent of Olidammara, later revealed to be Elinor Gilren. She gave Jeminya the mask of disguise before disappearing. The god Hieroneous arrived at this time, disguised as a human paladin. Scared and confused, Jeminya ran to him and wept into his body. Hieroneous desired to kill her in that moment, but because of the Primeval Pact, he could not harm her. Glasya, prompted by Olidammara, also arrived. She teleported Jeminya to the castle where she would be safe. After Glasya and Hieroneous briefly fought, Glasya begged for a way for her children to be spared. Sensing no deception, only a mother's love, Hieroneous decided to spare Jeminya and Simula on the condition that one of the children be trained as a Paladin under his order. Unfortunately, Asmodeus had in that moment promoted Glasya to archduchess of Malbolge and had to abandon Jeminya and Simula. As her father Speculo was killed in the inquisitor raid, Jeminya was crowned Queen of Directian by birthright, despite not yet being an adult. She and Simula were unwittingly watched over by Olidammara, disguised as a cat they named "Mr. Fluffykins." Despite being a Queen, Jeminya would still undergo Paladin training with the Order of Hieroneous. Her final rites involved the defeat of an undead worm, which she killed by leaping inside its gullet and killing it from the inside. During this time, Jeminya and Simula's relationship grew strained. Jeminya would try to bond with Simula and involve her in matters of state, but Simula's psychopathy began to manifest more and more as time went on. Under Jeminya's nose, Simula brought together several gifted people to research and experiment dark magic. After preparations were complete, Simula usurped Jeminya and threw her into combat in the Directian Arena. Abilities As a paladin, Jeminya is a strong warrior. She is skilled at sword fighting, horseback riding, and charging the enemy. Her preferred fighting style resembles jousting. She favors fighting while mounting Starjay so she can strike hard and quickly get away. Jeminya also has many holy powers, including being able to repel undead creatures and using the Lay On Hands ability to heal a set amount of damage each day. Unlike most other Paladins, she much prefers to focus her holy spellcasting specifically to give herself more passive survivability. This is part of the reason why her fighting style is so aggressive; she believes, not unfoundedly, that she can take strong hits. Jeminya's tiefling heritage also allows her to naturally cast a Darkness spell, which she has used to escape unfavorable situations or create the necessary conditions for Ivan's Shadow Walk spell. Relationships Amber Hawthorne Faerthurin At first, Jeminya resented Faerthurin due to her frequent badgering and mistrust. In fact, several of Faerthurin's comments fueled Jeminya's paranoia that the party would not accept her due to her tiefling heritage. After Jeminya revealed herself to the party, she attempted to continue like nothing changed. Though as time went on, she noticed Faerthurin grow more quiet and become less combative, eventually escalating to Faerthurin shouting at her out of genuine concern for her wellbeing. Ivan Windstrummer Jalerom Tanlaial Kross Dalgo At first, Kross' arrogance grated on Jeminya's nerves. However, by being one of the first to accept her after her tiefling reveal and even confessing to still loving her afterwards, she began to reciprocate those feelings. One point, Jeminya did confess to having feelings for Kross. She also acknowledged that these feelings were simple infatuation as she hadn't had anyone romantically pursue her while knowing she was a tiefling. Despite her liking Kross' personality, she felt their lifestyles, morals, and desires were incompatible and they would not be happy together. Others Trivia * According to word of the author, Jeminya was created to be a living MacGuffin as well as a safety net in case of misjudged difficulty. * Also according to word of the author, Jeminya is somewhat insecure about her modest chest size. * Jeminya speaks elvish, though this has never come up in-game. * Jeminya has a thing for pretty elf boys. Category:Welcome To The Show Character